girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Omsk
Coooooorgiiiii...! We talked about this! I'll edit this article to provide an example of what I meant by separating real world and spec info. --m 16:59, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : Yeah, and I asked you for an example, didn't I? :) -- Corgi 17:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::How's that? --m 17:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::: I think we need more interesting/descriptive section names. :/ -- Corgi 17:10, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I think "Europan" is confusing, it looks too close to "European", and I don't think most people will get the "factbook" source. How about "Girl Genius Universe" and "Non-Girl Genius"? Argadi 18:08, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Too fourth-wall, and clunky. See, that's where I'm getting bogged down - I can't get a good modifier AND a good noun at the same time. -- Corgi 18:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: I agree with Argadi. The current subtitles are not quite fitting. Sometimes it's better to be simple and straightforward. :::::: Face it, at some point you're just going to have to acknowledge the fact that there's a real world that is entirely separate and distinct from the fictional one we prefer to live in. XD --m 18:18, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: I don't think we need a phrase for "Europan factbook" or "In world information", that is the assumed heading for almost everything in this wiki. We need something to say "everything above is in the context of Girl Genius, but this section isn't". How about "Outside the Girl Genius Universe" (or "Outside the Girl Genius World" or "… Context")? Argadi 18:33, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Still clunky. Needs to be verbally efficient. PROI is amusing, but I think the joke's worn thinnish (for example) -- Corgi 18:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Languages are developed over time and optimized (usually unintentionally) to communicate the commonly used ("Hello" "Hello") and urgent ("Duck!") thoughts and ideas. The idea that "We have been discussing a certain fictional universe as though it was real, but the next thing I'm going to say is not about that universe but instead about historical or geographic facts about the real universe" is neither common nor urgent to communicate. Don't expect to find a universally recognized equivalent of that idea that is also concise and clever. :::::::: We need to agree on some phrase that isn't too wordy, but also isn't cryptic or an in-joke (since we — at least I — want this wiki to be accessible to random first time readers and not an arcane document only used by initiates). Argadi 20:30, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: Europe and Europa are two names for the same thing, so I'm not confused there. I'd go with PROI, myself, though. And there is one place with which the reference to Europa as someplace distinct from Europe could cause confusion. ::::: It's one of the moons of Jupiter; one of the original four Galilean satellites, along with Ganymede, Io, and Callisto. And, of course, it featured prominently in a movie with next year as the subject. --Quadibloc 00:21, 2 June 2009 (UTC) I really don't like the current version, and find PROI or "Outside World" better (more understandable) but not great. Corgi doesn't like my suggestion of "Outside the Girl Genius Universe". Any other suggestions on the section names? Argadi 08:28, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : It's too long, for one. It needs to be... punchier, for want of a better word. -- Corgi 08:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: While you think of something, could we just change it back to the simpler terms? :) --m 12:17, 27 May 2009 (UTC) :: I can understand wanting a punchier phrase, but I can't see how to do it. If you drop words from "Outside the Girl Genius Universe" it becomes cryptic or misleading. "Outside the Canon" could mean a discussion of non-canonical subjects. "the … Universe" could be dropped leaving "Outside Girl Genius", but that seems cryptic to me. Are their synonyms for "Outside" or "Universe" that would make you happier? Argadi 19:45, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::: That's why we have to keep thinking and trying things on. 'Outside' implies there's a universe in a bottle somewhere instead of a (theoretical) parallel, for one. I'm not saying, looking at your other comment up there, that this is an easy thing to do, but we can keep trying to find something better. For one, we need a term for Agatha's world and timeline. Maybe we can start discussions in the various fora, and see if somebody has a bright idea. 'Girl Genius Universe' is over-long, 'Foglio-verse' is too inclusive of Buck Godot and the like. Once we have that, we'll have a not-that and we can go from there. -- Corgi 20:21, 1 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Adding a link to a forum on this so we can properly brainstorm. Forum:Names for article subsections? — m (talk) 00:11, 2 June 2009 (UTC)